YL008: Paras Sight
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4. Synopsis The Super Nerd continues his attack on Yellow and his Pokémon. Yellow is being hit by a Bonemerang, pleasing the Super Nerd, but when it returns, the Super Nerd gets attacked by Doduo and Rattata, while also being cornered by the four Gym Leaders. The Nerd has a trick up his sleeve, but so do Yellow's Pokémon. Chapter Plot Pika tries to zap the Super Nerd, who hsa electric-proof bodysuit, as well as his Pokémon, who are also resistant. The Super Nerd wonders why does he care about Yellow, who is not his trainer. Yellow is in pain, since Persian's scratching causes a disruption, distracting Yellow because of the sound. The Super Nerd admires his plan, as when they are distracted, Marowak can throw its Bonemerang, enchanted by Paras' Spore, to put his opponents to sleep. Yellow tries to focus to see from where does the Super Nerd attack. Yellow calls Dody and Ratty back, as she does not want to get them hurt and shouts the nerd can attack him instead. Marowak throws the Bonemerang, hitting Yellow, while the Super Nerd laughs, as Yellow should've broken a few ribs by now. The Bonemerang returns, but attached to it are Dody and Ratty's Poké Balls, who come out. They attack the Super Nerd, who drops Pika, who goes away. The Nerd goes to hide, but he is surrounded by Brock and Onix, Misty and Starmie, Erika and Gloom. The Nerd responds he has data about all three of the leaders, but a fourth Gym Leader comes, Blaine, with his Rapidash. The Nerd admits he does not know about a fourth Gym Leader, thinking it is unfair. Misty replies was it fair to hide and attack someone smaller than himself. The Nerd uses the Bonemerang, enchanting it with Poison Powder. He goes to throw it, but something stops him, as he is attacked by some rubble. That are Yellow's Pokémon: Ratty bites off chunks of rubble, Dody throws them and Pika electrocutes them, which are thrown to the Super Nerd via electromagnetic force. The Nerd is defeated, while the Gym Leaders believe Yellow made this plan and ordered it to his Pokémon before being knocked unconscious. For it is Pika's electricity that caused the force that defeated the Super Nerd. Misty asks Pika whom will he travel with to find Red, so Pika chooses the one he already has: Yellow. Erika also shows Yellow's drawings of his Pokémon. The Gym Leaders see this kid is not as foolish to find Red as they thought. Blaine apologizes to Misty for what he did to Gyarados. Misty forgives him, as he is fighting on their side. Blaine sends Growlithe, who sniffs the Super Nerd, who has Red's scent. Growlithe points at the north, so Blaine analyzes that the scent contains traces of moon beam. The Gym Leaders see that Red must've been taken to Mt. Moon, where the traces of Moon Stone are being held. Suddenly, the Super Nerd is being wrapped by a gas and levitates. Debuts Pokémon *Gloom (Erika's) *Growlithe (Blaine's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 4 chapters